


Birthday Candles

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Political Animals
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Battles, Pokémon Catching, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: It’s TJ’s birthday week so it’s only right that he calls the shots. Brock, Jack and their Pokémon just try to hang on for the ride.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Nick Fury/Phil Coulson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasticWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/gifts), [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> TJ is a creation of the wonderful FantasticWinter, who also gave me the title ❤️
> 
> JoJo is the creation of Kalika999

Brock and Jack met when they were both just cresting adulthood. 

Brock was occupied with a juvenile drive to be the best trainer in the land and Jack tended a small farm in Brightington and worked at the Pokemon Center. Through Brock’s relentless battling, both he and his Pokémon named Chief — an Arcanine — were in and out quite frequently. 

Jack Rollins' demure approach, green eyes and devilishly handsome smile had Brock enamored immediately. And between finally winning the Brightington gym badge and Brock’s age, he found himself tempted by the quiet evenings he spent at the little farm house nestled in the trees. Sitting on a porch swing while the Wooloos crooned in the falling dusk made Brock question if he truly wanted to move on to the next gym. 

As a month stretched onto two, a new challenger came and Brock lost intentionally. Jack, who had come to the stadiums, looked confused while everyone congratulated him on a fantastic battle regardless of his loss. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Brock?” Jack murmured while Brock stroked Arcanine who looked rightfully miffed. 

The calls Brock had made had led to a pitiful fight and the poor Pokémon had taken more damage than he would have, had it been a true battle and Brock did feel terribly guilty for that. 

“Did that Psyduck confuse you too?” 

Brock continued to sooth his Pokémon until the aggregated grumblings ceased and he was leaning heavily into his trainer’s hand. 

“I think I’m done with battling,” Brock said quietly, looking up at Jack. 

“Brock, no. You’re not going to abandon your dreams because of me.” Jack took a step back, shaking his head. “I can’t let you do that.”

“I do what I want,” Brock bit forcefully. “But my dreams have changed since meeting you. I’m tired of always being on the run and fighting for badges. I like tending the gardens and herding the bulbasaurs out of the vegetable patch. I don’t even mind mucking out Dewey’s stall anymore.”

Dewey was Jack’s Mudsdale, the first one that Brock had ever seen and he was just as sweet as he was massive. For a moment Jack didn’t speak, then he knelt beside Brock and ran his fingers through Arcanine’s fur. The Pokémon slotted open an eye to investigate the extra touch, gave a sniffle for confirmation that he knew and trusted Jack, and then his eyes drifted shut once more. 

“If it’s what you want — what you truly want, Brock...for you not for me… I’d be honored to have you in my life.” 

Chief was recovering quickly, his eyes flashing around at potential challengers. Brock knew what he had to do, and it hurt. 

** ** ** **

“Daddy, at school we’re talking about Pokémon that come from other lands and Miss Wanda says that our parents can bring in their ‘x’-ah-tic Pokemon for show and tell and cupcakes! Will you bring in Bruiser? Pretty, pretty please?”

Brock finished wiping up the counter and smiled at their son. He was thirteen but handicapped with an intellectual disability that stunted him at a much younger age. He and Jack had adopted him without a second thought and adored every moment with him. 

“Of course we can honey.” There was nothing they wouldn’t do for him after all. 

A lot had changed since Brock and Jack met all those years ago. 

Brock had searched his soul and, with a very heavy heart, traded Chief to an up and coming young trainer with his eye on fame. It wouldn’t be fair to keep the fighting spirit of Chief stuck in casual battles. The parting had been emotional to say the least but Brock knew he’d made the right choice and that the Parker kid would take good care of him (and that Chief would watch out for the kid too). 

In return the kid had given him a Rockruff, a Pokémon he wasn’t exactly familiar with. It was a little ball of energy however, affectionate as all Hell much to Brock’s dismay. Rockruff showed his affection by banging the rocks adorning his neck against Brock leaving him covered in a multitude of bruises at all times. And from there Brock decided to name his companion Pokémon, Bruiser. 

Bruiser liked to torment Jack’s Pokémon, Duke, a Mightyena that, thankfully, tolerated the rough housing puppy despite already being evolved. They lived together for three years before Jack proposed and they, and their band of friends, had a beachside wedding at dusk where Bruiser finally got around to evolving and ultimately stole the show when he showed to be a rare Dusk Lycanroc. 

It did make the day more magical (and explained the sudden aggression and howling that Brock had thought had to do with the wedding preparations). Duke seemed uncertain of him for a few days but by the time their at home honeymoon was over, things had shifted into a new sort of comfort. 

And now they had TJ. Both Pokémon were wonderful with him because TJ was wonderful with Pokémon. He was gentle and compassionate and enthralled by them. If he could, he’d spend every hour sitting in the garden watching the wild ones that emerged from the surrounding woods to gather about him as he fed them. Each year, since his tenth birthday, he was given a Pokéball so he could build a little collection of his own. 

Currently it consisted of an bulbasaur named Fern that had already tried to move into the house before TJ formally caught him, a very, very, very annoying Purrloin named Kitty that seemed to thrive on torturing Brock, and a Weedle, named Joy, that was the very first Pokémon TJ caught. He adored them each and considered them his closest friends, much like his best friend Johnny (known affectionately as Jo Jo) who attended the same special class TJ did and who happened to be the little brother of Brock and Jack’s friend, Steve. He and his husband Bucky have been raising him as their own since their mother’s death. 

Joy and Fern kept close to TJ as he wandered the house but Kitty preferred to sulk around and badge Bruiser and Duke who knew they could not truly battle her because TJ didn’t want his Pokémon to get hurt. That did not discourage Kitty from swiping at Duke’s ears or biting Bruiser’s tail. But it was a controlled sort of chaos because deep down they were a big family, Pokémon and humans alike. 

“Daddy?” 

Brock looked up from the shopping list he was now putting together. It was Saturday morning, bright and shining and TJ was finishing his breakfast. “Yeah honey?” 

“Imma be fourteen in seven whole days. And-and I was thinking about what Pokémon I want to catch. Do-do you think I could get a doggy type like you and papa?” 

Jack had found his Mightyena as an injured Poochyena abandoned at the Center. He took an immediate liking to Jack, never once even trying to bite or bristle. Brock had acquired his through trade. There weren’t many wild dog types around where they lived and coming upon one without a pack lowered chances further. 

“Maybe next weekend we can go on a little trip okay?” Jack was off next Saturday and had mentioned wanting to go on a little camping trip to see some wild Pokémon with TJ. He absolutely loved it and his smile made it worth it. 

TJ clapped his hands together excitedly. “Yes! Yes please! We’ll see so many Pokémon!” 

“We certainly will.” 

Brock had spent several years capturing wild Pokémon in his journey to being a gym leader and it was a skill he was glad to teach his son but he has his own way of doing it. The curly haired boy was bouncing eagerly on the balls of feet with a look of concentration. Brock knew he was formulating a question so he gave him time to collect his thoughts. 

“Can we have a tea party when Papa gets back?”

Brock glanced at his list and then at the sunshine lighting up the garden patio. “I think that is a wonderful idea. We can go to the market tomorrow.”

TJ danced in place, before scurrying to his room. Brock enjoyed the temporary quiet before his son came rushing back in with a pile of construction paper and markers. “I have to make party hats for everyone,” he explained. 

“Of course,” Brock agreed. “I should probably start making tea cookies, hm?”

“You gotta!” TJ nodded enthusiastically. “What else would we eat with our tea?”

With a chuckle Brock began to collect the ingredients. 

** ** ** **

Jack was nearly home when Duke paused and then howled, bounding forward. 

Pausing a moment in confusion, Jack hastened his steps a bit worried. Of course as he rounded the house those fears were soothed and he chuckled, shucking off his white coat and folding it over his arm. The patio table was covered in the tablecloth TJ had knit with Natasha and Clint ages ago, a patchwork of various scrap fabrics they’d found around the house. Brock was laying out tea and a plate of steaming tea cookies which smelled just as delicious as ever, while also shooing away the curious Pokémon trying to scarf one. 

Duke seemed to be plotting with Bulbasaur just to the left of the table. 

Jack hung back a moment, absorbing the perfection of his odd little family. It was strange to see Brock there, especially remembering the fiery man he’d met. 

“Purrloin!”

“Oh no you don’t, Kitty.” Brock put his hands on his hips. Jack had to laugh — never had he imagined the man would wear khakis but he certainly wore them well. “You’ll get nothing if you steal one.”

“Purr,” Kitty leapt away moodily, brushing against TJ’s legs as he emerged from the house with arms overflowing with handmade hats. “Purrloin!”

“You can have a cookie during the tea party, Kitty! Look, I made you a hat, see?”

“Purrloin!” Kitty perked up, tilting her head eagerly. 

“Planning a party without me?” Jack called. 

“Papa! I knewed you were comin’ cos Duke is here, see?” TJ set down the hats and threw his lanky arms around Mightyena. 

The Mightyena bumped his cheek with his nose in affection. “I see.”

Brock brushed off non-existent crumbs and met him at the garden entrance with a kiss. The sweet smell of tea cookies clung to his hair and Jack didn’t want to let go of him. 

“TJ wanted to have a tea party.”

“I can see that,” Jack wrapped an arm around Brock’s waist, approaching the table. “What type of tea is it today?”

“Green tea,” Brock adjusted the porcelain teapot adorned with flowers TJ had picked out at a ninety-nine cent sale at the Fury-Coulson yard sale last summer. “Ready to start, guys?”

A chorus of excitement rose from the Pokémon and TJ who began to hastily sort out the hats. Before long everyone had a party hat perched on their head, though Duke didn’t look too happy about it. He tolerated it for TJ’s sake however. Bulbasaur and Purrloin climbed into chairs, Duke and Bruiser sitting politely at the table. TJ took his seat between Brock and Jack, nearly vibrating with excitement as Brock served out the tea because it was too hot for TJ to do. Brock didn’t want to even risk a burn, no matter how minor.

TJ laid out the little cookie dishes and then handed out the cookies before sitting back with a clap. “Okay! Now we can have our tea. And-and after Daddy and Papa can battle!”

“Battle?” Jack echoed, amused but not surprised. TJ liked to cheer on their battles, which their Pokémon enjoyed. “I guess it’s been a while.”

“Yay!” TJ clapped his hands once more, a wide dimpled smile gracing his cherub face. “And next weekend we’re gonna go birthday camping and I’m going to get a doggy type too!”

Pleased TJ liked his idea, Jack nodded. “Alright, we’ve better get this party started so we can battle, right?”

“Right!” TJ agreed. 

After every drop of tea had been slurped up (mostly by Fern; who knew Bulbasaurs like green tea so much?) and every crumb of the cookies was gone (that was all TJ but no one minded), Brock and Jack cleared away the dishes and moved the table to open up a battling space. Jack had a few Pokémon he could have battled with but he knew that Duke was eager to battle. 

TJ knew he had to spectate from a safe distance and he did so, crowded by his Pokémon who were also intent on viewing. 

“Ready to get your butt handed to you?” Brock teased from the far side of the yard. 

Bruiser, his Lycanroc barked in agreement. 

“Give it your best,” Jack challenged.

Though Jack hadn’t gone the trainer route he, like most adolescents, spent his free time battling. He was nothing to scoff at and neither was Duke. Man and Mightyena were one on the battlefield and that trust gave them an advantage. Of course Brock and his Lycanroc were synced as well, a well oiled team with skill and strategy that Jack would be a fool to underestimate. But that was what made these battles so fun: they never knew who would be victorious. 

“Alright,” Brock drawled.

Duke immediately flattened his body and emitted a ground trembling growl. “Duke, use quick feet,” Jack cut in. 

Duke’s dark fur glowed as he powered up, accelerating quickly from left to right to showcase his activated speed. The move was a good starter — even if Bruiser managed to daze the Mightyena it wouldn’t lose its speed or agility. But Brock always loved a challenge. 

Brock gave Jack a small frustrated grin, before calling, “Use Keen Eye, Bruiser.”

The Lycanroc’s green eyes flashed and glinted; it was a preventative move like Jack’s Quick Feet. Bruiser accuracy couldn’t be altered now. “Duke, Sucker Punch!”

The Mightyena rushed forward, the air around him vibrating with power and energy. 

“Dodge it Bruiser!” Brock encouraged but the Lycanroc was already doing so — exactly as Jack expected.

“Quickly now, Duke — Crunch!”

The unsuspected Lycanroc was caught by surprise as Duke spun sharply and buried his teeth into Bruiser’s front leg before leaping out of an immediate Counter range. 

“Oh no! Is Bruiser okay?” TJ called, hugging his Weedle, Joy, who had her face hidden in TJ’s collar. 

Bruiser had simply lost his balance — he was a tough Pokémon and these were moments he loved. He nimbly got back to his feet, calling out a gruff, “Lycranroc!” to reassure TJ who cheered. 

“Yay! Get ‘im back! You can do it!”

“Weedle!” Joy poked her head out eagerly. 

Brock smiled at the encouragement and there was a new glint of determination in the Lycanroc’s eyes as he steadied himself on his feet looking unshaken. Brock would never push his Pokémon to battle levels he did as Gym Champion; battling now was purely to allow the Pokémon to vent off energy and to appease TJ’s desire to watch a battle without the distress of seeing a Pokémon weakened to the point of fainting. 

“Bruiser, use Accelrock,” Brock barked.

The ground seemed to tremble before rocks began to jut out in a path headed straight for Duke. 

“Dodge it,” Jack called.

The Mightyena managed to miss one but the other threw him off his feet and he skittered to a stop as the rocks retreated into the earth, the lawn closing over their tips as if they had never risen. The two Pokémon faced off, both panting but keen on victory. 

“Go Duke! Go Bruiser!” TJ clapped just hands in encouragement and his Pokémon joined. 

The two seemed to preen at their peers attention before focus returned to the battle. 

“Okay,” Brock looked at the space between them trying to calculate the chances of the attack landing. He was confident in it however. “Scary face.”

Jack’s sigh of annoyance let Brock know the move was not at all appreciated — he had clearly made the right choice. The Lycanroc bristled, a truly frightening sight with his rock man jutting out, its sharp tips a weapon that couldn’t be ignored. Sharp white fangs contrasted sharply with the tan fur of his face, green eyes hardened like emeralds. 

Mightyena flinched, Scary Face was, as usual, wildly effective. He would move slower now, the intimidation effect would plague him the entire battle which was in Brock’s favor. 

“Oh that was a really scary face, Bruiser! Me and Fern had’t’a cover our eyes!” TJ cheered from the sidelines. 

Quick Feet wouldn’t help him much to Jack’s dismay but Brock’s luck. 

“Alright Duke, let’s go all in on this, okay?” 

The Pokémon turned his head to lock eyes with his trainer and he nodded his head once in confirmation before he faced Bruiser who was just as determined as ever. 

“Use Take Down, Duke. I know you’ve got it in you.

Brock’s jaw went slack as Duke’s fur once more began to radiate light as he charged up his energy. The move was a risk, both Bruiser and Duke were tired and this move could easily leave Bruiser unable to battle. But it was reckless attack, one where Duke would take damage as well and if he missed, it would him unable to battle.

Lady Luck seemed to be on Jack’s side as Duke slammed into Bruiser, throwing the Lycanroc off his feet and skittering to a stop inches front of Brock where he laid down in defeat. Bruiser looked at Brock apologetically and all Brock could do was smile. 

“You did great. I’m so lucky to have you on my team.”

Bruiser swept his tail in happiness. The Mightyena was panting in place, looking just as exhausted as Bruiser did. The two typically fought side by side when aggressive wild Pokémon appeared but sparring against each other was a pastime they both liked. TJ got to his feet and scurried over to huge Bruiser, careful to avoid the sharp mane of stone around his neck. 

“Oh you did so good! Everyone thinks so, right?”

His Pokémon crowded around the two, enthusiastic in their own language. Jack approached and slipped his arms around him. Brock was pouting a little even though he knew that his Lycanroc had done stellar and it was just by chance Jack had won. 

“You’ve still got it,” Jack assured him because Jack always knew what to say. “We got lucky.”

“I know.” But Brock liked to be reminded. 

“Uh oh,” TJ cried, startling the two to pull apart. “It looks like Mr. Wool has gotten out again.”

Mr. Wool was a particularly energetic Wooloo who had taught himself Tackle and liked to break through the fence. The rest of the herd would meander out if they didn’t mend the hole and get Mr. Wool to roll back in with Razz Berries. They were discussing gifting Mr. Wool to Clint and Natasha’s daughter Kate who was absolutely smitten with them. Every barbecue they held the little girl spent most of her time crowded by the herd who were all eager for pats and treats. 

“I’ll go,” volunteered Jack. “See if Duke wants to go back inside his ball to sleep.”

Brock nodded his head, watching Jack jog toward the side of the house where the barn and the pens were. TJ had turned his attention on Duke who seemed to enjoy being pet and fussed over and turned his head away from the offered ball.

Brock set to work putting their little patio space back together. As he straightened up the chairs and checked the fire pit cover was firm, he ran through the shopping list for the weekend getaway. 

Their little TJ wasn’t so little anymore much to Brock’s heartbreak. 

They were going with their friends, who were also TJ’s friends. Steve, Bucky, Clint and Natasha had all managed to clear their schedule for the trek into the forest but unfortunately Tony, and Pepper, and Bruce and Betsy could not due to work happening at the Lab. 

Watching a Cutiefly flutter past TJ followed by a Ribombee, reminded Brock how beautiful it was where they lived. Truly he could not have asked for a better life, a kinder and more handsome husband, or a more perfect son. 

•• •• •• ••

TJ was all dressed up for the hike to the camp ground. 

His cargo shorts were full of his Pokémon’s Poké Balls and the Great Ball Brock and Jack had gifted him early as he ate strawberry waffles and peanut butter. His socks were pulled up and he had his ‘Pokémon catching’ shoes on that were red and white which TJ reminded Brock were very important colors and that since he was a Trainer once, he should know that.

His blue backpack was in place, teeming with coloring books, books about Pokémon, his Pokédex, candies for his Pokémon and other odds and ends he thought he’d need. At Brock’s insistence he had on his wide brimmed sun hat and the Polaroid camera he got for Christmas hung around his neck.

Only Joy had decided to stay out of her Poké Ball, none of the other Pokémon were keen on much unnecessary walking. Of course the Weedle was perched comfortably on TJ’s shoulder where Brock suspected she’d remain for the trip.

Brock was trying to rub sunscreen onto his face when Clint arrived, waving and shouting his greetings. At his heels his Boltund, Teacup (named by his wife as a particularly cruel joke that stuck) was hopping along. Said wife, Natasha, was right behind him, her Thievul, Opal, striding with her usual grace, head held high. Brock didn’t know how they managed — Theivuls and Boltunds were enemies — but somehow they had flourished, together. 

Kate was, unfortunately at summer camp this week, but TJ had gotten a happy birthday postcard two days prior with a photo of her perched proudly on a Rapidash. 

“Hi!” TJ chirped, rushing up to reach toward them. 

Only slightly exasperated at how long putting sunscreen on the birthday boy was taking, Brock approached Natasha while TJ hugged Clint tightly. “Hey there,” Natasha slipped off her pack and rested it at her feet.

“Hey yourself.” 

“I’m shocked that Steve is running behind. I’d expect Johnny to have dragged them here at the crack of dawn.” 

“You and me both.” 

It was odd that they were the last to arrive -- they were usually the first. TJ finally drew back enough to kneel in front of Teacup. 

“Hello, I am so happy to see you!”

Teacup stepped forward for his expected hug and he got it. As soon as he was free he was running circles around them. Clint grinned at Brock and waved at Jack who was still talking with Phil and Nick about care of the farm animals. They had a wrapped parcel for TJ that he’d yet to open, too preoccupied with getting ready. 

** ** ** **

“Mr Wool is the only Wooloo you have to pay attention too and the Mareeps, should they get free, will just congregate in the backyard and eat dandelions. If Mr Wool gets out, I left a bunch of Razz Berries and he’ll follow you anywhere if you’ve got those. You can wrap some wire around the break and they’ll hold them until I get back. There’s one Flaaffy -- Fluffy -- who likes to test her luck by shocking the space around you. She’ll never actually hurt you.” 

“Jack,” Nick held up his hand. “This isn’t our first time keeping an eye on this place.” 

“I know… I wish you’d let me give you something for your time.” 

“Don’t start with that again,” Nick warned. “Besides, Phil loves this farm stuff.” 

Phil grinned. “One of these days I’m gonna take one of each with me.” 

“Mr Wool is, as far as I’m concerned,” Jack looked around for TJ and lowered his voice. “free to any home that wants him.” 

Phil turned to face Nick with a noise of piqued interest. “You just had to say it,” Nick sighed. “Get outta here before you have him getting a whole farm.” 

“The Miltanks,” Jack began.

“I know when to hook them to the milker. You’re a broken record, you know.” 

Jack didn’t mean to worry so much but when it came to his Pokemon, he feared something happening. But, despite his constant worry, Nick and Phil were both tried and true. They took care of the farm just as well as Jack and Brock would have. 

“Papa!” TJ cried, immediately catching his attention. 

He turned away from Nick and Phil and followed TJ’s pointed finger to the people in the distance.

“That’s you. Shoo,” Nick turned away to go visit the Pokemon and Phil gave a final wave and nod before trailing behind him, no doubt headed right to the Torchics. 

Heaving a sigh in an attempt to calm himself, Jack headed towards his husband. Steve, Bucky and Johnny were heading up the drive, packs on. Steve’s Kedeo trotting along at their heels while Bucky’s Scyther was nowhere in sight.

Johnny was in a full out sprint, hands waving up his head and shouting TJ’s name. 

“We got you a present! We got you a present, TJ!” 

•• •• •• ••

Clint and Natasha went to greet Jack while Brock followed TJ as he ran to meet his friend. Steve offered an apologetic wave and Bucky just shouted his name. Johnny and TJ were talking a mile a minute, giving updates about what had happened since they saw each other last, and Steve explained that they were late because they’d made an unexpected pitstop at the Pokemon Center. 

“Johnny wanted to get a gift for TJ with his saved up allowance but he had trouble choosing once he got there.” Bucky ruffled Johnny’s hair but he dunked away. 

“We’re goin’ to the lake too! And-and you don’t have any water types yet so I got you a Dive Ball!” 

TJ gasped in excitement and Brock smiled. He wasn’t one for water types himself but Jack had a Dewgong named Ruby who liked to dive for pearls when they visited the lake. Jack never kept or sold them — he always tossed them back for next time. Brock had thought about catching one, as a just in case measure, but he was always with Jack. 

“Oh wow oh wow, Daddy — Papa — did you hear? Imma have a water Pokémon just like a Ruby! Do you think she’ll like it? Oh how will I ever pick?” TJ moaned, eyes wide. “And how will I ask them if they wanna come into my Poké Ball?”

“Some water Pokémon come out of the water,” Johnny explained in his favorite teacher voice. 

He was older than TJ by two years but they were about the same age intellectually and attended the same classes because the actual work was tailored to each student's needs. He still saw himself as TJ’s protector though and Brock didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“Do you think I’ll find a Pyukumuku?” TJ asked in an excited stage whisper. 

“Not unless we visit Alola, buddy. Maybe next year we can try and swing it, okay?” 

Steve slipped the back off his shoulders to pull out a present wrapped in foil paper and a bag from the local Pokémon Center. Johnny hastily reached for them. “Can I give them to him? Please?”

“Sure.” 

Johnny presented both gifts with a proud grin. “Look what’s inside!”

The aforementioned Dive Ball was pulled from the Pokémon Center bag and TJ gasped in awe showing it off proudly. Two hues of blue, one dark blue, one a softer sky blue, with a splash of white on top. It caught the sunlight, a brief glare, but the paint glimmered. “Papa, you’ll show me right?”

“I can show you!” Johnny offered enthusiastically.

TJ bobbed his head in agreement and Brock looked down as Teacup bumped his nose against his palm. Brock scratched him behind the ear before he bounded away, playfully nipping at Bruiser’s paws. The two moved away, romping together. Thievul hadn’t made any move towards anyone, but she and Duke had inclined their heads towards each other. 

TJ added the new ball to his belt and set to carefully opening the gift. Nestled in a box of velvet was a mound of salmon hued Rare Candies. Brock looked up, eyes wide and TJ threw his arms around Johnny. 

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you — we can give them to Kitty!”

The Ultra Ball on TJ’s belt began to twitch in interest, Kitty clearly eavesdropping. 

“We can watch her evolve!” Johnny agreed with an eager bob of his head. 

“When we get to the camp spot,” Brock intervened because it wasn’t a short hike and they wanted to get there in time to set up before dark. 

TJ nodded in understanding and threw his arms around Johnny. 

•• •• •• ••

The clearing was well worn from their frequent visits. 

The walk had been without incident. Wild Pokémon didn’t attack as often as people thought they did, but having so many walking with them was probably a good deterrent. A curious Spearow had swooped down and perched on top of Clint’s backpack just long enough for TJ to snap a photo but Teacup’s interest in it had it flying off to safety. 

Soon three tents were erected and a fire was crackling thanks to the helping hand of Iggy, Johnny’s Tepig. He was currently resting against him while the Pokémon feasted on the berries Johnny had gathered on the hike. The sound Seedots rustling around on the forest floors paired nicely with the crackling fire and the calls of Hoothoots waking up. 

Brock swept his eyes over the group, ensuring everything was as it was supposed to be, before he sat down beside Jack. TJ and Johnny were chatting away excitedly and Steve was telling everyone about rescuing Clefables from underground trading.

“It’s too bad that you’re not letting fosters adopt,” Clint sighed wistfully.

“If we did that then fosters would be in it for all the wrong reasons and it’ll attract the wrong kinds of people.” Steve shook his head. “Rare Pokémon especially need to be released back into the wild.”

For dinner they heated Malasada over the fire, Fern making a grand appearance in time to steal bites from everyone when they weren’t paying attention. As stars began to dot the darkening sky, Clint nudged the wrapped gift. 

“This is a good time to open this.” 

TJ beamed, peeling off the blue paper. The Poké Ball box gave away the contents, a Dusk Ball which caught Brock by surprise. 

“We can find a new friend tonight! Will you and Natty help?”

“Sure thing,” she said, offering the last bit to Opal. 

Brock got to his feet and the rest of the party followed suit. Walking through the forest at night was exciting but still dangerous. Zubats swooped silently through the trees and Murkrows called for one another. HootHoot carried on conversations. Duke and Bruiser were alert, as were the other Pokémon. TJ was mostly unaware, looking around in the low lighting. 

A Stantler leaped from the underbrush and vanished into the trees. “Are there Haunters out here?” TJ whispered eyes wide in fear.

“Even if there are, Opal would scare them off immediately,” Natasha replied immediately.

TJ looked at the Thievul for confirmation and Pokémon inclined her head. TJ smiled and turned around to give her a hug. Opal rested her head on TJ’s shoulder. They continued their night hike, spotting the nocturnal Pokémon they didn’t usually see. 

Everything was going well until a low short howl sounded. Immediately Bruiser pushed to the front of the group. 

“Papa what is that?” TJ backed up until he pressed against Jack.

“Sounds like a Lycanroc,” Clint said, sounding puzzled. “But that would be the… Oh.”

Brock knew exactly what it was. A midnight form Lycanroc. They were aggressive and Brock had a feeling they’d be having an impromptu battle.

The Lycanroc came striding from the darkness, upright with that terrifying fanged grin and massive clawed paws. TJ squeaked in fear and buried his face into Jack’s stomach. Johnny was hiding behind Bucky who was reaching for his PokéBall. 

“Don’t. If it thinks it’s battling all of us it’s going to get out of control.” 

He’d heard stories about wild Lycanrocs using Rock Slide on a group's Pokémon and on them. No one had died but they had been injured. 

“Bruiser,” Brock said quietly.

The Lycanroc twitched his ear in confirmation that he had heard. He had locked eye contact with the wild Lycanroc who let out a howl that sent shivers down Brock’s spine. 

“Stealth Rock,” Brock murmured.

The ground shook a bit as small sharp rocks rose from the ground and were thrown between them. It wasn’t much but it’d deal extra damage if he tried any physical attacks. 

Brock reeled back as jagged rocks burst from the ground. Bruiser yelped but was standing firm when they vanished back into the ground. This was the issue with fighting wild Pokémon — there was no Trainer announcing moves. It made it difficult to strategize.

“Brock,” Clint said urgently.

Brock shook his head. He had been a Gym Leader: he could do this. “Accelerock.”

Bruiser growled as he charged up his energy and rushed forward, ramming into the Lycanroc with his shoulder. The Lycanroc slid back a few feet at the impact and Bruiser returned back to his side, eyes trained on his foe. Brock thought he would run, he hoped he would run, and by some turn of fate, he did. For a minute they froze there, waiting for the sound of rustling undergrowth to quiet and then Brock swung around with a semi confident grin. “See? Told ya guys I could handle it.” 

TJ rushed forward to wrap his arms around Bruiser’s neck. “Oh you saved us! Did you get hurt? I have a potion in my backpack for you.” 

Bruiser didn’t shake his head in refusal as TJ sorted between his plushies to find the potions he insisted on carrying everywhere in case he found a hurt Pokemon. During moments like this, it had paid off. “Fern, can you use Flash please?” 

Jack had helped TJ learn basic moves for his Pokemon, mostly so he could be assured that, should a wild Pokemon wander into the yard, he would be protected long enough for one of them to come out. The Bulbasaur popped out of his PokeBall and the immediate area was filled with light. With the gentleness of a nurse, TJ checked over to the Lycanroc and sprayed the potion onto every abrasion he found. 

“Better?” TJ asked worried.

Bruiser bumped his nose against TJ’s shoulder and he beamed, stowing away the potion and zipping up his backpack. “You did a very good job Daddy.” 

Brock smiled, fatigue weighing on him as the stress faded from his muscles. Jack moved up to squeeze his shoulder and Brock grinned. 

“It’s muscle memory, y’know?” Brock turned his attention back to TJ. “We’re supposed to be finding a Pokemon for TJ, right?” 

TJ perked up. “We can still go? It’s not too scary?” 

“I think if any other mean Pokemon wanted to come out, they’re too scared now.” Clint assured him. “Let’s keep going.”

Jack stuck close to Brock after that, Duke taking it upon himself to lead the group. Bruiser didn’t bully up to join him, looking a bit taxed. 

As they reached a clearance they found an incredible sight. A Morelull was trying to lull a Deerling to sleep. 

“Daddy! I gotta help it so I see if she wants to live with me!” 

Any normal trainer would have laughed off the idea but TJ had a way about him, a way of communicating with Pokemon that no one else had. 

“Me an’ Iggy can do it! Morelulls are weak against fire types, right Bucky?” 

Bucky nodded, looking just a little reluctant. 

“Okay, Iggy, we gotta scare away the Morelull, it’s being very not nice.” Johnny tutted. “Ember, Iggy! Try that one.” 

Iggy scurried forward on his little legs and his body began to gather licks of flames around him until he discharged it in a little ball of fire, right towards the Morelull. It hit and the Morelull immediately scurried off into the undergrowth. Brock could tell the Deerling was drowsy, folding it’s legs under it as the bright particles finally began to fade. Only when they were fully extinguished did Brock let go of TJ’s shoulder. Humans weren’t immune to the effects, after all. 

“Hello, little lady.” 

Brock had no idea how TJ knew the gender of this Deerling immediately but Brock had stopped questioning it. TJ knelt down beside the Deerling who turned her head towards him, big eyes sleepy but not afraid. By her blush pink fur Brock deduced she must have been born in the spring. 

“I have a ball if you want to get inside of it. We have lots of fun with my Daddy and Papa and we have a big yard that we play in.” TJ reached out to pet her head, touching the flower shaped man on top of her head. She splayed her ears in response but didn’t pull away. “And we have tea parties.”

“Is this really how he catches Pokemon?” Clint asked quietly. 

“Mmhm. Don’t even ask me how..” 

TJ reached for his belt and showed her the Dusk Ball. It barely fit in his little hand but he was well versed in handling them. The Deerling turned her nose toward the Dusk Ball, and then looked towards TJ. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think we would be really good friends.” 

She extended her face to bump at the ball, a clear acceptance and Brock felt both proud and lucky. Who else could say they had such a perfect son? 

TJ got to his feet and pressed the button tossing it into the air. It’s snapped open, pulling the Deerling inside, and snapped shut as it landed in the soft grass. It trembled just once and went still. 

“Wow,” Natasha murmured. “The kid’s got a way to him.” 

“Yes, he does.” Jack grinned. 

Brock accepted the bear hug from TJ who recounted what had happened with gusto before he rushed back to Johnny to discuss possible names. 

Jack wrapped an arm around Brock’s waist for the walk back. 

•• •• •• ••

The camping trip was cut short when an expected storm hit around 2AM and Teacup had to actively redirect the ground lightning the entire trip back. Clint and Natasha deposited them home before taking Steve, Bucky and Johnny back as well. Inside they dried off and dressed into more comfortable clothes and went promptly back to bed. 

The next morning it had cleared up and after TJ ate breakfast he hurried out to the lawn to show his Deerling to his other Pokemon. They carried on in their own language and Bruiser sat expectantly at the sliding glass door, no doubt to get a feel to the newest addition to the family. Duke was already out there, lying a few feet away seemingly supervising and when Brock let Bruiser out, the Lycanroc went and laid down beside the Mightyena. Brock already knew exactly how this would play out so he felt okay with going back to cleaning up breakfast. 

The door slid open and Brock turned around, a bit worried but TJ was grinning. “Daddy! Her name is Flower. Tell Papa okay? I have to go back outside and make sure Fern doesn’t eat her hair.”

Brock laughed turning back to clearing the table.

All was good in the Rollins’ household and Brock couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
